


Skyrim Fairy Tail Crossover (Nalu)

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover of Skyrim, Dovahkiin - Freeform, Ext. - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Fus Ro Dah, Nalu - Freeform, Random - Freeform, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Natsu used to be the best of friends, but when Lucy runs from the Thieves guild after her family was murdered, she joined the Dark Brotherhood, because they are the only ones who know all the other freelance assassins. As she continues on her journey to find who killed her family, Dragons begin to come back, more powerful than before. They have turned dark, and now that the old Dovahkiin is gone, humanity is tipping over the edge. When Natsu and Lucy are reunited with new friends a secret is learned, they all have the dragon blood running in their veins. They set out to defeat the Dragons, though they are met with a surprise when things get in their ways. (I suck at summery but eh!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Leaving Him Again

Lucy sighed, her golden hair tied up into a tight ponytail while her bangs slipped in front of her chocolaty eyes. The chilling air bit at her uncovered arms, but it didn’t bother her, she’d lived in Skyrim too long. Sadness lept into her stomach as she realised what she’d just agreed to do, joining the Dark Brotherhood meant she’d have to kill someone eventually, but she’d been putting it off for a while. Pretending she needed more practice to sneak around, when in truth she was the best at sneaking, just to convince them to hold her in from jobs.

Lucy was once in the Thieves Guild, she was practically born there, her parents taught her about lock picking and creeping through halls, silent as a mouse. But that was before the break in, death, and betrayal. Now Lucy was cold, even to her new ‘family’ as the Brotherhood called themselves, she hated everyone and everything, though she'd never thought to kill the innocent before.

The dark brother hood always had that creepy looking coffin above the main hall, the dead woman just sitting there, unable to move after centuries of decaying. That mummy's face was covered in a very thin layer of leathery skin, and her eyes had long since turned to dust (ewwww), making the face even more sunken. Lucy didn’t really like it, and how a few people tried to ask it questions was just disturbing. But they were the family that Lucy chose, until she could find the ones who killed her parents that would be her life, being family with people who talk to a freakin mummy.

Now Lucy was out in the cold, contemplating what she’d just accepted. One of the ‘sisters’ had asked her to do a contract for her, and since she didn’t have a good excuse, she had to do it, or else risk losing her cover. Granted she’d killed before, but that was when she was being attacked herself, and had no other choice but to protect herself. This was different, this was someone hiring her to kill another person, because they didn’t like them, now that’s just sad. People spending their money to have someone murdered in the cold blood. Then there are the people who enjoy the killing, how they brag about the blood spilling out of their victims guts, or the style of decapitation they used, or how they terrified the poor guy till they had a heart attack. It was evil, and If Lucy didn’t need their help, she would most likely turn them into Whiterun guards and let them rot in prison.

“I never should have left,” Lucy sighed to herself, closing her eyes forcing the tears away, she was an assassin, she didn’t have the luxury of crying. She took a deep breath, before holding out her hands, black gloves covered her fingers, purple liquid began to spin around her arms. It began to wrap into her hands, and Lucy clenched her fingers before shooting the ball forward. It shattered on the ground, making purple light flash everywhere, and in its place stood a ghost-like horse.

The horse was white as snow, its body completely see through, its head tossed violently, making the image of its skull more vibrant. Its mane was a tangled mess of starlike fire, burning brightly in the dark night. Its glassy eyes lit with life as its body took a more permanent form, though its bones were slightly visible through the moonlight.

“Good evening Plue,” Lucy smiled, mounting the ghost, her black clothing contrasting deeply with the horses white coat. “Let's get this over with,” She breathed, kicking Plue forward, and they took off into a darkness of the forest.

Lucy’s hair blew wildly as she tried to tie it up while Plue dodged trees, throwing her body around violently. She didn’t seem to mind luckily as Plue leaped over a fallen tree, continuing on his journey.

“Easy, Plue,” Lucy muttered to the animal as he got uneasy, they were nearing civilization. If anyone saw Plue, they might freak out so Lucy lept off the horse mid stride, dust kicking up as she landed. “Good boy,” She called as the horse shattered into white glass shards, raining down onto the dead leaves.

Lucy began walking on her own, her hand gripping the hilt of her golden elvish dagger, a gift from her mother before she passed. It gleamed happily, reflect off the silver moonlight cast down between the leaves. It was a beautiful weapon, but was now going to be tainted with the blood of an innocent. Lucy glanced down at her beloved dagger, and unsheathed it, its sharp edge seemed to glint evil and Lucy fumbled with it.

“No, I refuse,” she muttered, her voice dangerously low. Solving the knife into her satchel, Lucy pulled out another one, her Daedric Dagger. The heart embedded in the knife began to glow evilly, as if calling to Lucy to kill, begging her to press the jagged blade into someone's throat and let their blood slide down it’s black surface. Ignoring the darkness radiating from the blade, Lucy ties it to her belt slipping her elvish dagger into her satchel.

Sighing heavily, Lucy took off out of the forest, her feet pounding silently on the ground as she approached Riften, her old home. Ignoring the gate she slipped into the shadows cast by the towering wall protecting the city. Several guards were protecting the gate, something important was happening, so they doubled the idiots.

Securing her ponytail, Lucy leaped onto the wall, her nails digging into the stone said as her legs dangled several feet off the ground. Wind ripped at her clothing as she climbed higher, dust and loose rocks clattering down as her hands pulled them free. Lucy didn’t even care that blood was being draw from her hands as she dug them deeper into the wall, finally reaching the top. Bloody hand prints stained the once clear stone, and Lucy whipped away the dirt and grime on her black pants, smearing them too with the red liquid.

Suddenly, Lucy’s eyes widen in fear as she catches a glimpse of a guild member with dusty pink locks.

“Natsu,” she whispered, her eyes staring at the figure longingly. She wanted to jump into his arms and give him a large hug. She missed him so much it hurt, and the pain only grew that she could see him now.

Just when she was regaining her composure, an arrow flew past Lucy’s head, making her squeal in surprise. The deadly point lodged itself into a tree trunk behind her and Lucy’s head snapped around to see several guards aiming their bows at her. “Oh for the love of Dovahkiin,” Lucy cursed, leaping down the wall, free falling into a pile of hay.

It was a soft landing, but Lucy’s ankle twisted underneath her, making her cry out in pain as she felt the muscles tear. Struggling out of the hay, Lucy ran, her injured ankle pounding on the ground as she ignored the shooting pains traveling up her leg. She could sense the guards chasing her, and adrenaline began to burst through her veins, making her run faster through the crowded streets.

The shouting of Riften guards filled the air as Lucy was arriving where she’d seen Natsu. She didn’t want to end up there, but it was the fastest place out of the large city. Her job was a failure, but if she could get out of Riften she might be able to summon Plue again and try some other time.

Lucy yelped, falling to the ground, someone had reached out and grabbed her arm. Right before her head could smack against the cobble road, the person who grabbed her pulled her back up to her feet, and Lucy was now standing face to face with a pink haired idiot. Her eyes filled with terror as she ripped her arm away from Natsu, stumbling on the ground, the pain in her ankle finally catching up to her.

“I… I’m… Sorry,” Lucy whispered, tears dripping slowly down her face. Natsu just stared at her, confusion and joy dancing in his dark eyes. Suddenly the sound of the guards chasing Lucy slammed into her ears and she ran again, ignoring the pull in her heart trying to lead her to Natsu. She could hear him stuttering and feel his gaze piercing into her back as she sprinted away dodging civilians as she went.

“Lucy!?” Natsu’s voice ran out and she ran faster her heart screaming for her to turn back, but the fear of being caught by the guards was worse than anything. She had to leave him… again.


	2. Chapter Two They May or May not be Screwed

She was safe… maybe? Lucy’s ankle was throbbing as she raced into the forest, this day couldn’t get worse for her could it?! No of course it could, because Lucy could hear a stupid pink haired idiot calling her name, alerting everything within a mile where she was! 

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Lucy muttered to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes as she crashed through the undergrowth. It wasn’t fair, why did this have to happen to her!? 

“LUCY!!” Natsu screamed into the cold night air, but the blonde didn’t look back, instead she began climbing a tree, rustling the leaves and tearing apart the bark as she went. Her fingers slipped on moss, and Lucy began to fall from the tree. She refused to scream as she stabbed her jagged daedric knife into the trunk. Her arm was nearly pull out of the socket as she came to a sudden stop, her golden hair flying into her face, as she clenched her teeth so she didn’t scream. Lucy climbed back up the tree, just in time as Natsu emerged from the bushes calling her name once again.

Not taking in the fact that Natsu had great eyes, both color and seeing wise she neglected the fact that her bright hair contrasted deeply with the greenery in front of her. He almost instantly spotted her, but Lucy didn’t realize he did, as she tried to remain still, her brown eyes closed in desperation.

“Lucy!” Natsu yelled loudly, causing her to jump in surprise, plummeting once again from the tree. A scream leapt from her pink lips as she raised her hands in hope to grab one of the low hanging branches, but they all snapped off with gravity continuing to carry her down. “Luce!” Natsu voice filled her ears as she braced herself for impact, covering the back of her neck and trying to turn so she landed on her side, and not her spine. 

Surprisingly warm arms wrapped around Lucy’s curled up from, and her falling came to an abrupt stop. Not daring to look Lucy heard Natsu sigh, and felt his warm breath on her cheeks, causing them to tint pink. 

“Luce,” Natsu muttered, pulling the blonde closer to him. “Two years, jerk.” Lucy couldn’t help but giggle, after all this time, that's what he’s said to her. “I missed you,” Natsu’s voice cracked, and Lucy finally opened her eyes to meet his dark olive orbs.

“I missed you too,” tears began to fall down her cheeks again as she leaped out of Natsu’s arms and pulled him into a big bear hug. They stayed like that for a moment, neither one wanting to leave the other’s embrace, but the sound of shouting guards made Lucy jump again. “Run!”

The duo took off, Natsu following Lucy blindly as she limped forward, trying to hide the fact that her ankle was getting worse. But he noticed anyway, the pain flaring up in her eyes at every step, and the fact that he knew she could run much faster than this. 

Out of impulse Natsu scooped up the injured blonde and took off faster than she could have run on her ankle. 

“Natsu!” Lucy squealed, grabbing onto his neck for support. Despite hugging him earlier, she was not comfortable with this close contact.

“Hush Luce,” Natsu growled, and his tone made Lucy’s eyes widen a bit, he’d never been this serious before, but two years can change a man. Lucy wanted to argue that she could walk by herself, but the angered look on Natsu’s expression told her to shut it. 

The shouting guards became visible, and Lucy’s eyes widened. The whole of Riften guards were chasing them, all carrying very sharp swords, and some raising bows, preparing to fire at them.

(Warning Graphic Violence Ahead)

Lucy shot out her hand, it was now covered in the purple liquid like stuff that had summoned Plue earlier. But this time it was darker, more violent as she shot it at the ground, and it shattered with a bang! When the dark light dissipated, a spectral wolf was visible. Its body completely see through, and its eyes glowing red with anger. It glowed white and launched itself at the guards, despite its ghost-like appearance it was able to make contact with one of the guards, shredding their throat. Red liquid splattered from the gash, and he coughed once before collapsing onto the forest floor, dead. The wolf then moved onto the next one, ripping apart his armor before diving and ripping open his gut. Blood began to splatter along the forest floor, changing the scene from green to red in a matter of seconds, as Lucy and Natsu ran from the horrid scene.

(Graphic Scene Over)

Natsu didn’t slow down for anything, even when Lucy’s wolf howled to her that everyone was either dead, or ran away. Sweat began to form on his head, despite the freezing wind that blew from the west. He was tiring, and the weight of Lucy was definitely not helping him stand, so finally, when Natsu misjudged where the root of a tree was, they toppled over.

Lucy squealed in surprise, her but slamming into the ground, it would have been funny, if Natsu hadn't landed on her bad ankle. With a sickening ‘snap,’ Lucy screamed out in pain, her voice scaring several birds from trees. 

“Oh crap,” Natsu muttered, his eyes widening when he jumped off Lucy, seeing her ankle twisted oddly. “Lucy, I’m so sorry!”

“I… It’s fine,” She muttered, choking on tears. “I’ll be okay.”

“Like hell you’ll be okay!” Natsu cursed, and Lucy flinched, wincing when she moved her ankle. “You can’t walk on that foot!”

Lucy felt warmth spread through her at Natsu’s concern, he was always too protective for his own good. “I know someone in Whiterun we can get to, they might be able to help. But in the meantime, my Healing will ease the pain so problem somewhat solved.”

Natsu sighed, sliding down the trunk of a tree as he watched Lucy work. She raised both her hands, and golden light danced in her fingers, before wrapping around her body like a ribbon. It was beautiful magic. The ribbon slid down to Lucy’s ankle, wrapping around it gently, glowing brightly before dissipating into the shadows.

“Why’d you run Luce?” Natsu asked, and the blonde looked down, pain stabbing into her heart.

“I… I don’t really wanna talk about it,” She was forcing back the tears not wanting Natsu to worry about her.

“You got to tell me some time Luce,” Natsu pressed, but Lucy refused again.

“Maybe some other time, okay?”

“Alright Luce, sleep well.” Natsu smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Sighing Lucy, leaning against the trunk of an old pine. Her eyes lulled slightly and Natsu smiled at her, he scooted over to her side, and Lucy leaned against him. She drifted to sleep, and Natsu carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smelled like vanilla and the forest, he loved her scent, before too long, the wonder smell and the sound of Lucy’s steady breathing lulled Natsu into sleep as well. They had a long road ahead of them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this chapter out, took me several open mods in school but I did it! IK its don't got much Nalu moments and I haven introduced all the characters yet, but I'm trying to take this one slow so I can get out a tone of Chapters! Enjoy and leave questions or comments (also let me know if I need to fix grammar)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke up very warm, which was unusual because she remembered falling asleep in the forest, and it was always freezing there. Instantly she felt the warm arm around her waist shift, and she froze, turning her head to see Natsu’s sleeping face centimeters from her’s. Trying not to freak out the blonde shifted a little, and pain shot up her leg.

Stifling a cry Lucy bit her lip, looking at her still broken ankle, her healing magic had worn off and it was throbbing again. 

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered in the pinkette’s ear, and he instantly shot up, throwing Lucy off him. She screeched, her ankle moving again, the pain was practically unbearable.

“Holy skeever Natsu!” Lucy cursed at him, holding back the tears the prickled her eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“S-sorry Luce,” Natsu laughed drying, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I-I just had a nightmare, and… ya.”

Lucy glared at Natsu, beckoning him to help her up, though instead of grabbing her hand like she expected, Natsu scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

“Natsu…” Lucy growled a warning, and he glared back.

“You broke your ankle, I am not letting you walk on it, so deal with it.” Lucy was in shock by the fierce protectiveness behind his eyes, it was as if he wanted to kill anyone who tried to lay a hand on her. “Now shut up and stay still.”

Lucy sighed inwardly, resting her head on Natsu’s chest as he sprinted off, cold wind slapping against them. It would be while before they got to Whiterun, so Lucy might as well get comfortable.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They’d been walking for hours, or more Natsu’s been hauling Lucy’s but across skyrim for hours. He was exhausted, and had nearly dropped Lucy twice in the last ten minutes.

“Natsu, maybe you should take a break,” Lucy suggested, and he instantly plopped down, setting Lucy in his lap. Her cheeks began to burn at the close contact, and she tried to move, but Natsu’s arms held her down.

“Don’t *pant* move, or *pant* you might hurt *pant* your ankle again,” Natsu wheezed his breathing growing ragged.

“So am I just supposed to sit here?” Lucy asked sarcastically, but Natsu just nodded, and her face began to burn again. “B-but,” Natsu cut her off, by yawning, making her yawn too. He then carefully laid Lucy next to him, before laying down next to her. Lucy nearly escaped Natsu’s grasp, but her wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his chest. 

“Sleep,” Natsu ordered, but Lucy couldn’t close her eyes. Her heart was beating a thousand times a second, and her nerves were burning were his skin met hers. Dangerous fantasies began to fill her brain, and Lucy’s face turned bright red. “Lucy,” Natsu warned. “Get your mind out of the gutter, and sleep.”

“Sorry,” she muttered, closing her eyes slowly, focusing on the warmth spreading through her body. Her mind began to slip, and Lucy felt Natsu hug her tighter, she’s finally drifted off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lucy woke up to the sound of high pitched howling. Fear slammed into her when she heard the replying howls, wolves. She tried to get up, but Natsu’s arms held her down, and he was sleeping heavily. 

“Natsu!” Lucy whispered in terror as she looked up and saw several wolves snarling from a few yards away. “Natsu! Get up! Please!” Ignoring the pain in her ankle, Lucy struggled out of Natsu’s death grip, pulling his Ebony Sword from its sheath. It was surprisingly light, and Lucy swung it threateningly at the wolves.

That provoked them, and the ash-like creatures yowled, leaping down the hill. The blonde stood over Natsu protectively, putting pressure on her broken ankle, yet still managing not to scream. 

 

The first wolf reached her, and Lucy swung the sword at its throat. Blood exploded from the gash, covering her in the warm liquid, but she didn’t have time to care about her appearance as another wolf launched itself at her, fangs bared.

Lucy thrust the sword into the wolf’s chest, and it instantly went limp, sliding off the sword, joining the other dead dog on the ground. More wolves attacked, and Lucy could barely keep up with them, several times she was too late to dodge and she got cut.

Red began to cover her, and only a few wolves were left, but they were smart, circling Lucy preparing to attack from all sides.

“NATSU!!!” Lucy cried, tears pouring down her blood stained face. The wolves attacked, and she didn’t have time to react, taking down one, but the other was still coming. Suddenly, blood splattered noisily onto Lucy’s side, and she turned to see the enraged Natsu, holding a daedric sword that was now covered in fresh crimson liquid. 

 

“Oh gosh no, Lucy,” Natsu muttered, looking at his severely injured partner. “I’m so sorry, I-I was just- I didn-”

“Natsu,” Lucy breathed, “it’s okay, I’ll be fine.” But she started to feel dizzy, and the pain caught up with her, making her whimper and fall as she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry It took me a while to update, I was having bad writers block with all my stories, I literally couldn't write anything! So here it is, WOOOOOO.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess of the Dragon

Natsu was panicking as he ran through an open field, Lucy hanging limply in his arms, he’d never felt so hopeless before, he couldn’t lose her.

“Lucy, please, just hang on,” Natsu had to choke back a sob as he glanced at the blonde’s body. She was covered in blood, and the scent wafting off of her clothing was suffocating. The pinkette tore his gaze from her as he picked up speed, seeing the walls of Whiterun in the distance, he had to make it there and get help.

Pushing past the outside shops and people, Natsu neared the gates, throwing on his hood, hiding his mane of pink locks. The guards didn’t question him when they saw Lucy’s body, and even tried to help her, but he snapped at them. He refused to get help from people like them.

Busting through the city, Natsu dodged several shoppers, carts, two kids, and three chickens. He finally made it to his destination, Wendy’s Cauldron. It was an old shack in the center of Whiterun, a little run down, but still standing. 

The Pinkette pushed through the door, panicking again as Lucy’s temperature dropped, her skin turning pale as snow. 

“Hello and w- Holy Draugr!” A dark blue haired girl screamed, her brown eyes looking over Lucy’s body.

“Please, help me!” Natsu pleaded. “She needs help, but I-” 

“Lay her in that room, then stand out here,” the child growled, leaping behind her counter. She pulled out several tools that looked sharp and very dangerous. Instead of protesting, Natsu did as he was told, laying Luce in a warm bed, in hopes of bringing her temperature up. He then left, dread chilling his heart. If only he’d woken up sooner… if only he’d been able to save her from this pain.

Suddenly Natsu realized that hot tears were streaming down his face, wiping them away he sat down next to the door. The sounds of Wendy’s magic and surgery filled his ears, but his ears were focused on the faint breathing coming from his partner.

“Lucy, don’t you dare die on me.” Natsu growled darkly, squeezing his eyes closed to stop more tears from falling.

Hours passed, and the once shining day quickly turned into a deadly blizzard. Wind howled as it ripped at the sided of the shop, and the cold climbed up the walls, chilling the air. Snow found it’s way through several cracks in the walls, and blew in the building, dancing joyfully in front of Natsu. 

The door next to the pinkette creaked open and he instantly shot to his feet, his eye filled with worry and hope as he stared at the bluenette who walked through.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine, she’s sleeping now but I suggest you go to the Inn and rent a room, that way she’ll be warm and more comfortable while she heals.” The girl left him alone in the doorway as she went to clean her now bloodied supplies. Heading her advice Natsu walked into the room, seeing his partner resting peacefully despite the many bandages wrapped around her.

“Come on Luce, let’s get you some rest,” Natsu whispered into her ear, before sliding his arms gently under her and lifting the blonde off the bed.

He braced himself to face the blizzard as he kicked open the door and rushed out into the cold, pulling Lucy closer to him, shielding her from the freezing wind. He nearly leapt into the Bannered Mare, his face already stinging from the cold. 

“Welcome, can I get you anything sir?” A barmaid asked as Natsu walked through the door, still clutching Lucy tightly.

“Ya, a room.” His tone was harsh as he tossed a few gold coins from his pocket and a girl lead him up the stairs and into a single bedded room. That might have caused problems… if Lucy was awake, but she was out, so Natsu didn’t need to have the argument on who got the bed. Though there was no way he was gonna let his injured partner sleep on the cold hard floor, so the compromise… sleep in the same bed. 

“Alright, Luce” Natsu muttered to the sleeping blonde, tearing off her boots and gloves. “Sleep well, princess.” Sliding into the bed with her, Natsu snuggled up close to Lucy, rubbing his head into her neck. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! Ik its bad, but I just got over writers block, and am trying to create the fab team in my mind before putting it in the story. Thanks for being patient!


	5. Chapter 5: The Companion 'Hunter'

Levy was furious, this was the third time she’d gone into Jorrvaskr, and they kept turning her down. Tying her short blue hair up into a bandana, she decided to wait by the doors for someone to be sent out on a job. If she couldn’t prove herself with souvenirs, she would prove herself on job. Though as soon as the door creaked open, Levy dove into some thorny bushes, not wanting to be seen. 

A very tall, darkhaired shield brother sauntered out the door, his iron armor glinting against the black robes that swirled underneath it. His red eyes were twisted into a dark scowl as he strapped an iron warhammer to his back. Levy slipped deeper into the bushes, not wanting to be seen, he was one of the top members of the Companions, and had thrown her out more than once from the hall... sadly she’d never managed to catch his name.

The companion leapt down most of the steps from Jorrvaskr, sprinting away from his home quickly. The bluenette smiled to herself, she could show him how powerful she really was. She raced after him, out of Whiterun and into the hunting fields. The sun had melted away most of the snow, though she knew it would return soon, warmth never stayed long in Skyrim. 

The wind began to pick up the further Levy got from Whiterun, and she began to wish she had more on than her steel armor, it didn’t do much for warming her arms. Off in the distance, the bluenette spotted the dark haired companion again, making his way down into a crypt, that was most likely infested with bandits and draugr. She followed silently, carfulling set each foot down on the mossy steps before slowing pushing open the iron door that stood in her way.

The stench of death blasted into Levy as soon as she stepped into the tomb. She could faintly hear the footsteps of the man she’d been following as they echoed down every corridor, waking the dead. Draugr would soon infest the whole place, so Levy decided now was a good time to reveal herself… that is if she could find the companion. 

Racing through the burial sight, she dodged several traps that dotted the ground, and managed to avoid running into bone chimes. Though her luck ran out, as soon as she stepped on wrong way, tripping into a large pile of pots, smashing them to bits. The noise bounced wildly across the halls, and Levy’s eyes widened in fear as several hollow battle cries rang out, she was in the middle of a draugr throne room, and had just woken a Death Lord.

Ignoring the fear that plagued her, Levy pulled out her shining silver bow, loading it with several elven arrows. One by one draugr began to fall, but then they came at Levy in larger numbers, she didn’t have enough time to strike them all down with her bow. One lucky dirtbag managed to slice a good gash down her leg, and another down her arm. 

Screaming the archer limped back, putting her bow back into the quiver she held out her hands. Magic energy shot from them as she shouted, “Dragon’s Eternal Fire!” White flames shot out from her arms, blasting into half the draugr army, turning them to ash. She would have done it again, but the spell had drained her magic energy, as well as stamina. 

Tumbling to the ground Levy whimpered as her enemies got closer, she was going to die in a tomb, and her body would never see the light of day as she decayed.

 

Suddenly, a dark figure shot past her, light a whirling storm of iron. It smashed a warhammer into the first draugr head, blasting its few brains into a wall, while simultaneously ripping his head off his body.

It then turned and jammed the hammer into another draugrs gut, twisting the weapon, tearing apart his leathery flesh, leaving a large hole where a human’s stomach should be. It continued on, breaking bones and flinging skin across the battle aria, molding bodies collapsed onto the cold stone floor faster than one could swing a sword.

Levy could do nothing but watch as the figure turned to face the last draugr… the Death Lord. He swung the hammer, but the Lord blocked it with a greatsword, burning the wooden hilt to ash. The dark figure grunted in anger, pulling out a sword, he was obviously unpracticed with the weapon as she swung it clumsily, the DeathLord dodged his attacks easily.

Levy pulled out her bow, kneeling on the ground for balance, as her savior was blasted back with a shout, “Fus!” The cavern shook violently at the sound of the dragon tongue gracing its halls. The Lord launched itself forward, preparing to jab his sword into the dark figures gut, but never got the chance as Levy let her arrow fly, nailing him right in the eye, the arrow slipping smoothly through the soft flesh, before crushing his skull by shooting out the other side of his head.

 

“You alright?” Levy asked, looking back to the man whose life she’d just saved… after he saved hers. Realization smacked her in the face as soon as she looked into his red eyes, this was the man she’d been following.

“Ya,” his voice was cold as iron as he stood up, kicking the head of the now dead draugr DeathLord. “Thanks for the help…?”

“Levy, Levy McGarden.”

“Hello shimp, I’m Gajeel Redfox.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, I've been pretty stressed with school, but I hope this chapter partly makes up for it. I'm gonna try and get more chapters out for my other stories as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading. This is my first fix on this sight but enjoy! I'll try and update every week, and will let you know if I am doing something that would make it harder to update.


End file.
